


We Take It On Together

by The_Last_Kenobi



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, F/M, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Kenobi/pseuds/The_Last_Kenobi
Summary: Ahsoka flees from the corrupt Republic justice system and the pandering of the Jedi Order - she flees for her life.And Anakin goes with her. It's mostly okay.Written for Whumptober 2020Day Five - On the Run
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	We Take It On Together

Ahsoka clung to her Master’s torso for dear life as their speeder hurtled through the night, making terrifying dips and turns as Anakin navigated through the underbelly of Coruscant.

Lights and other air vehicles flashed by, their images distorted by the tears gathering in her eyes.

She told herself it was just the sting of the air that made her eyes water.

A wave of reassurance passed down from her bond with Anakin. He didn’t turn his gaze from their twisting path, focused intently on evasion and safety, but she could feel his overwhelming affection, pride, concern, and determination all mingled together.

The young Togruta swallowed hard and tightened her grip around his waist.

 _/We’re going to make it, Snips,/_ his voice came to her over their bond. _/Trust me./_

 _/I do trust you,/_ she told him.

A flare of warmth. / _And I trust you. You know that, right? I know you’re innocent, Ahsoka./_

_/I know./_

It was why he was here, after all. On a stolen speeder with an escaped convicted bomber and traitor, racing into the night, on the run from the Coruscant Guard and the Jedi Order. Soon the entire army would be on the lookout for them.

Ahsoka could never go back, could never trust the Republic or the Order again.

And Anakin…he’d just sacrificed his place there, too, not to mention the chance to see his men or his former Master ever again.

A pulse of concern. _/Ahsoka, it’s going to be okay. We’ll prove it. Obi-Wan is fighting for you./_

_/He is?/_

_/Of course he is!_ /Anakin was brimful of indignation and compassion. _/He’s the one who warned me to get you out. I told him I was already planning on it./_

_/You were?/_

Anakin nodded, still not taking his eyes off the road. _/Don’t doubt it for a second, Ahsoka. I have a plan. Well, the beginning of a plan./_

_/The beginning of—?/_

Ahsoka’s stomach swooped horribly as Anakin dropped the speeder down two levels in a single plunge, and then began winding them carefully up through the levels again, ducking around tight corners and pausing in the shadows to hide from time to time.

 _/Yeah_ ,/ her Master continued. _/I’m taking you to Padm_ _é./_

 _/Senator Amidala?_ _/_ She asked, incredulous. _/Won’t that be risky for her?/_

Anakin actually chuckled through their bond. They stopped in a shadowy overhang, and he twisted around to smirk at her through the shadows. “Yes, but she’s more than willing. She cares about you, Ahsoka,” he said, whispering aloud.

They took off again, and she could tell now that they were heading for 500 Republica, the lavish apartments where the Senator lived.

 _/Also_ , _/_ Anakin added, _/I should probably elaborate on just how many risks Padm_ _é is willing to take for people she cares about./_

_/Oh boy. This is bound to be exciting./_

Ahsoka held on to her Master more tightly than ever, clinging to his warmth and to the warmth of his tone and his words as he began to spin a tale of daring rescues and secret ceremonies, and let him distract them both from the looming reality of their treasonous acts—and the lonely tears soaking her face and the back of Anakin’s robes.

Every second they sat on this speeder was another hammerblow to her chances of ever becoming a Jedi, the only thing she had ever dreamed of.

Ahsoka Tano listened to her Master as best she could, and let the tears fall.


End file.
